The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and am image processing system. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and am image processing system capable of performing a color correction process.
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer receives print data per job from a host device. Then, the conventional image forming apparatus performs a specific color correction process on the print data (job data) thus received, thereby correcting a density variance due to a change in environment or a difference in devices. In this case, the conventional image forming apparatus performs a specific color correction process uniformly on all of the job data thus received.    Patent Reference Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-103884
As described above, the conventional image processing apparatus performs the image processing uniformly on all of the job data including a text string of large font representing a title; a front page having a graphic picture; or contents including texts and graphics for explanation or analysis. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform image processing specific to a front page.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image processing apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.